Rise and Fall of WCW
Rise and Fall of WCW is a piece-of-crap DVD put out by Vince McMahon which portrays a fictional account of the history of World Championship Wrestling. Various nobodies read from a teleprompter to tell a very distorted tale, which serves only to make Vince McMahon and his inner circle look like real swell guys, and everyone else look like either a moron, a coward, an untrustworthy thief, or some combination of those. Viewers watching this Digital Excrement would learn some choice facts such as: * Jim Crockett was a great businessman, and it was only due to paranoid creditors that JCP went under. * Dusty Rhodes was a great booker with some excellent ideas that nobody found stupid. * Before Ric Flair got the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in 1981, typical NWA shows were boring Rasslin snoozefests, with crowds of fewer than 50 people. * However once Flair got the belt, every show was in a football stadium. Unless Flair wasn't there, in which case, they were held in outhouses, barns, or parking lots. * Or to put it another way, Ric Flair was the only guy to ever draw in the NWA. period. * And the Flair-Steamboat matches in 1989 drew millions, and everyone loved them. And if you don't love them, you're not really a wrestling fan. * Kip Frye never achieved anything for WCW. In fact he's such a minute figure in that company's history, I've wasted time mentioning him here. * Bill Watts is/was an all-around great guy, who turned the company around financially, booked the guys the fans wanted to see, and is most definitely not a racist. * Sadly some sissyboys who couldn't take proper bumps went whining and bitching to Turner and got him fired, despite his grossing over $100 million. * Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage were both recruited out of a retirement home, but despite thier advanced age, they were still much bigger draws than the WCW guys. * Not counting Flair of course. * Nitro was just a complete and utter ripoff of RAW. * Scott Hall and Kevin Nash never really got over in WCW. It was Vince who made them over, and WCW simply bought that success. * Because WCW never had an original idea. They merely raided WWE talent. * Yes, the company was called WWE in 1996. * In fact they doctored a magazine from the 80's to say "WWE". * The cruiserweights were all superover, and were in fact bigger draws than everyone else. * Excluding the guys that Bischoff/Turner stole from WWE. * And Flair of course. * Using celebrities was stupid stupid stupid. Because it's clever when WWE does it, but really dumb when WCW did it. * Goldberg was superover, moreso than everyone except the WWE guys, and Flair. * When Kevin Nash screwed Goldberg at Starrcade 1998, nobody cheered. In fact they stop the tape IMMEDIATELY after the 3, to make this clear. * Hey, wasn't there some dude with facepaint who wrestled in WCW? * Guess not. * Vince Russo is an idiot. * Russo was the one who brought in KISS, Megadeth, Master P, Swoll, and also the one who drove away Jericho, Wight, Malenko, Saturn and Guerrero. * Didn't another guy also jump with Malenko, Guerrero and Saturn? * Didn't think so. * And didn't Bret Hart also jump to WCW? * Well, clearly not. * In 2000 EVERYTHING that went wrong can be blamed on three men....Bischoff, Nash and Russo. * There were NO other factors involved in the Fall of WCW. * They should have kept the belt, sorry the TITLE, on Flair, who is the Greatest Wrestler of All Time. * Seriously I could have sworn there was this dude with white facepaint, a long black coat and a baseball bat. * And he had a big muscular buddy with blonde hair. * Maybe that was just a dream. * When Vince bought WCW he was determined to keep it alive and make a success of it. * And by gum, he did just that. If you thought that The Mexican's book with RD Reynolds was bad, well this DVD is far far worse. There's also 2 DVDs featuring the "best WCW matches ever". Featuring LOTS of Ric Flair. And no Bret Hart. Category:Insipid crap Category:WWE Category:Douche Category:Vince Russo haters Category:Worse Than Stacy Keibler